The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) requires large commercial aircraft and some smaller commercial, corporate, and private aircraft to be equipped with two “black boxes” to record data, radio transmissions, and cockpit sounds during an aircraft emergency situation. Data is recorded using a Flight Data Recorder (FDR) and radio transmissions and cockpit sounds are recorded using a Cockpit Voice Recorder (CVR). Typically these devices are designed to withstand intense heat, high pressures, and prolonged exposure to water and chemicals. These design characteristics enable investigators to retrieve the “black boxes” in satisfactory condition for data retrieval.
The FAA has further mandated that these “black boxes” record a minimum number of metrics from various sensors positioned throughout the aircraft. Common metrics includes acceleration, airspeed, altitude, flap settings, various engine parameters, outside temperature, outside pressure, and cabin temperature and pressure. This data is sent from the sensors and stored in the FDR. The CVR records radio transmission between the aircraft and air traffic control units. The CVR also records cockpit sounds from several microphones dispersed throughout the cockpit. In the event of an aircraft crash, investigators are capable of downloading the data stored on the FDR and CVR to a readout system, and the data is analyzed in an effort to determine the cause of a crash.
Automobile manufacturers have installed similar devices in the vehicles they manufacture. These devices aim to offer similar functionality to their aircraft counterparts, by retrieving data from sensors such as airbag deployment sensors, impact sensors, brake sensors, and acceleration sensors, and storing this data in an event data recorder (EDR). After a wreck, investigators may extract this data to determine, among other things, the responsible party.
Some automobile manufacturers have developed more advanced vehicle EDRs that are capable of wireless communication. The most popular of these systems is OnStar®, which is offered exclusively through General Motors Corporation. OnStar® systems allow a user to communicate with a service center via a cellular network. The service center can aid users by contacting them automatically if the vehicle detects, via one or more sensors, an adverse condition such as the deployment of an airbag. Further services include remotely unlocking doors, vehicle diagnostics, directions, and traditional cellular phone service.
EDRs provide various data to aid investigators in determining the cause of an aircraft or automobile crash. These devices, however, do not provide any data with regard to the people aboard these vehicles. Further, when an individual experiences an adverse event, it is likely that the individual will not remember all of the details of the event. Thus, what is needed is a personal event data recorder (PEDR) to obtain data with regard to an adverse event.